I'll Wait For You
by CityofDivergent
Summary: Clary and Jace are together again and no one will get in their way, or that's what they think. Sebastian is still out there looking for Jace and Clary too. There are many questions they are asking themselves, Will he find them? Will they get away in time? What does he want with them? They repeatedly ask these questions in their heads everyday. But, if they do get torn apart
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This is just a summary for my first story on here. :D**

**This story is a TMI story. So there might be spoilers for those of you that haven't read it.**

**Seriously, if you haven't read the books you better.**

**On with the summary!**

**Summary:** _Clary and Jace are together again and no one will get in their way, or that's what they think._

_Sebastian is still out there looking for Jace and Clary too. There are many questions they are asking themselves,_

_Will he find them? _

_Will they get away in time?_

_What does he want with them? They repeatedly ask these questions in their heads everyday._

_But, if they do get torn apart they will just have to wait for each other._

**AN: Do you think this sounds good? I wrote it this week cause I was bored but I have it planned out!**

**Leave some reviews! I want to know how I did. :D **

_**Yes, it is short. I know..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clary's POV**_

Jace and I walk down the cold streets of New York, just talking. Nothing has changed between us. I look around and see Maia walking

"Hey Maia!" I yell trying to get her attention. She looks up at me and smiles

"Hey Clary!" She says and walks over to us

"Oh, I feel so loved." Jace says under his breath. I look at him and laugh

"Hey Jace." Maia says while laughing. Jace glares at her and waves. We all continue walking and talking, and we decide to stop at Taki's to get some food.

Our waiter, I didn't get his name, came over and took our order, and was flirting with me. He finished taking our orders and before he walked away he winked at me.

"Haha! Did you see that! He was flirting with you Clary!" Maia said while laughing. I just glared at her.

"Maia, please be quiet. I don't even think he's cute and I'm dating Jace." I said and laid my head on Jace's shoulder. Maia just scoffed and looked away. Then the waiter walks over, great.

"Here is your food. Oh, and here is my number." He hands me a piece of paper.

"Oh, well I won't need this. I have a boyfriend." I say and rip the paper in half and hand it back to him. He stares at me wide eyed and his mouth in an O shape. I smirk and start eating.

"So, Jace, are you mad at that guy? Jason, I think." Maia asks Jace

"You have no idea." Jace says, I look at him

"He's not even cute. You don't have to worry, I love you, and only you." I say and I kiss him

"I love you too, Clary." He says and kisses me again. We both pull away laughing when Maia groaned.

"Okay guys, I'm done. See you soon!" She says walking out waving at us.

"So we have to pay for her food?" I say and roll my eyes. Jace quietly laughs and pays for the food.

"Okay. Lets go." He says and puts his arm around me.

"Jace, hold on. I have to go to the bathroom." I say and speed walk to the bathroom.

"Well well well. If it isn't little Clarissa Fray." I hear a deep voice say and I quickly turn around.

"Uh, who are you and how do you know my name?" I say and stare at the person standing behind me

"I'm Jason, your waiter. Who doesn't know Clary Fray, Valentines daughter?" Jason says.

"What do you want?" I say backing up as he walks closer to me. I run into a wall and he walks really close to me

"You." He whispers, leaning in kissing me. I quickly push him off of me and scream.

"You shouldn't have done that." I say quietly and jump at him pushing him to the ground. Jace comes in and sees me on top of Jason and I look at him with hair in my face

"What's going on here?" Jace says looking at me curiously

"He kissed me Jace! He walked in here and cornered me and kissed me!" I say still pinning Jason to the ground. Jace's face has an expression I know very good. He's angry, he pushes me off of Jason and holds him down himself.

"If you ever come near me and Clary ever again. I swear I won't hesitate to kill you." Jace says in a low voice that scares me.

~AT THE INSTITUTE~

"Hey Izzy." Jace says when he sees Isabelle walking towards them

"Hey Jace. Hey Clary." She says smiling.

"Hey Izzy. What's been happening since we left?" I say and smile back at her

"Nothing, as usual. Alec has locked himself in his room and won't come out." She says and sighs

"Oh, I feel so bad for him. I hope him and Magnus can at least be friends." I say and look at Izzy. **(AN: I WANT MALEC TO GET BACK TOGETHER. THEY PROBABLY WILL IN THIS BOOK I CAN'T HANDLE THEM NOT BEING TOGETHER!)**

"Yeah, me too. I'll try to go talk to him." Jace says and walks away

"So what'd you guys do?" Izzy asks

"We went walking and we ran into Maia so we talked for a bit, then we went to Taki's and ate. Oh, and then some random waiter named Jason followed me into the bathroom and kissed me." I say and she stares at me wide eyed.

"Really!? Oh my gosh! Did Jace kill him?" She yells

"No. But he said if he comes near us he won't hesitate to kill him." I say quietly just in case anyone is listening to them.

"Well, lets hope he doesn't come near you guys," Izzy says, "Now lets go to see how Jace is doing with Alec." I nod and we smile and walk to Alec's room.

**AN: **

**Did you like this Chapter? **

**It will get better, I hope! Good reviews make me really happy! Thank you readers and reviewers!  
Next chapter will be up later or tomorrow!**

PS: Malec will be getting back together maybe. I can't stand Malec not being together!


End file.
